Of Secrets and Lost Memories
by Rei-chan689
Summary: Team Seven finds an injured girl while returning from a mission. Who is she and how did she lose her memory? What does Kakashi think about her staying with him? What will she do once she remembers who she is? rated M just in case. KakashiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Here is the very first chapter of the first story that was requested by The Scarecrows's Weasel who read my Itachi/Rei story. For those of you who have not read any of my other stories Rei is my OC. I always use her in my stories. If you like this story please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

She was traveling through the forest. Cuts and bruises littering her body. She was exhausted, but she had to keep going. She had to fight. She had to live. She ran as fast as she could knowing that her pursuers were close behind her. A cliff lay before her its rapid waters beating the rocks below. She pauses and weights her options.

As she stands there thinking a man steps out of the trees. He is not alone and she knows it. His partner waits for her hidden in case she tries to escape. She is trapped and he knows it.

"Freedom is the price you agreed to pay for your life. It would be foolish to fight. Come and you will live."

She looks at the man and back at the cliffs. The water is calling to her. She turns to him and smirks.

"It would be foolish to live when freedom lies in death."

With that she jumps. She made her choice. She will live, she has to.

* * *

Team Seven was returning from another mission. The Jounin in charge of the team sights exasperated at the constant arguing and complaining of his team. The pink haired girl promptly bashes the loud blond boy on the head at his constant complaints about the simple mission.

"Naruto, you're Gennin. You can't expect to get dangerous missions so soon." Kakashi says.

"But, Kakashi-sensei-"

"Naruto! If you keep complaining I'll kill you!" Sakura said with a raised fist.

Sasuke just watched them. He preferred to not get involved in such trivial matters. However, he would side with Naruto on this one. Lately they had received nothing but mediocre missions. He thought they were a waste of time.

Kakashi sighed as he knew that there would be no end to their constant whining. He rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming. To think that they were still half a day away from Konoha. He heard the sound of running water and thought that they should rest for a while.

"Guys, there's a river nearby. We can rest for a while before continuing."

Naruto ran in the direction Kakashi pointed and the others followed. They arrived at the riverbank and saw that Naruto was just standing there. It was strange to them as he would usually jump in the water. When they saw what he was looking at they understood.

By the edge of the river there was a girl. She was thin and had long golden hair. She appeared to be a shinobi as she had pouches full of weapons. She was holding on to a rock and she was unconscious. Kakashi approached her and saw that she was badly injured. He also noticed that she had a headband from Konoha. He picked her up and turned to the others.

"We have to get her some medical assistance. Let's head to the village."

They left and traveled as fast as they could. Soon they were back in the village. Kakashi dismissed them and went to the hospital. He left her to the care of the medics and waited for the Hokage to arrive. He would want to hear about how and where she was found. If she was to stay in the hospital and in the village the Hokage would have to be sure that she wasn't a threat.

The Hokage arrived shortly and talked to Kakashi about the girl. Since Kakashi didn't know anything about her and she appeared to be from the village the Hokage decided to let her stay. When she woke up they would find out who she was and then they would see what to do with her. It was strange that neither of them recognized her even though she appeared to be from Konoha.

* * *

She woke up and saw that she was in a strange room. It was early in the morning and she was alone. She was laying in a soft bed. She was in a brightly lit room that she recognized as a hospital room. She sat up ignoring the pain in her side and saw that she was wearing hospital clothes. She heard footstep outside as someone approached the room and a moment later the door opened. A nurse stepped in and smiled when she saw that she was awake.

"How do you feel miss?"

"I'm…fine….Where am I?"

"You're at the Konoha hospital. You've been here for two days."

"How did I get here?"

"You were brought here by Kakashi-san. He found you unconscious by a river. It's a good thing he found you. You were badly injured."

She thought about what the nurse had said.

"Kakashi-san…" She said to herself.

The nurse heard her and though she was talking to her.

"Yes, he came to check up on you yesterday. He'll probably come later today."

She stayed silent as the nurse cleaned the room. She left and she just stared out the window. She could see people walking around outside. As she looked outside she saw a man enter the hospital. What caught her attention was the fact that this man wore a mask. All she could see of his face was his right eye. For a moment she thought he looked up and saw her. She dismissed the thought. What she didn't know was that that man would change her life.

_**End Chapter One**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Hope you people like this chapter. Sorry if it's not very exiting, but I have to set up the story first. Thanks to GhostAlly and The Scarecrows's Weasel for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I get the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kakashi entered the hospital and was welcomed by a smiling nurse. He walked over to her and told her that he was there to check up on the girl that he had brought in two days ago.

"Oh, well, there's some good news about her. She woke up this morning."

Kakashi was surprised, but he was also glad. Now they could finally find out who she was and think of what to do with her. He thanked the nurse and went to the girl's room. When he entered the room she was sitting at her bed. She turned to look at him and he found himself lost in her eyes. He had never seen eyes like hers. They were a brilliant ocean blue. They were deep and full of emotion. Unfortunately he noticed that they were filled with pain, sorrow, confusion.

"Good morning miss. My name is Hatake Kakashi. How do you fell today?"

She looked at him for a moment. He was the one that had brought her here. He had saved her.

"I'm fine….You were the one that brought me here right? A nurse told me."

"Yes, I was. What is your name?"

She looked down for a moment.

"I'm not sure." She said without looking up.

Kakashi was taken aback by her answer. How could she not remember? Did she lose her memory? He really needed to get the Hokage now.

"Do you remember anything about who you are?"

"I've been trying to remember, but I can't think of anything, but…there are images…in my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Places I've been to, people I met, things I did, they all flash through my mind, but I don't remember what anything is."

"What kind of places do you see?"

"I see a village and a forest. Then I remember running through the woods. I remember being in a dark place then I see a desert."

"What about the people?"

"I can't remember them so well. There was a man, but he was always hidden in the shadow. He had long black hair and his skin was pale."

Kakashi was puzzled by her responses. Although her headband showed that she was from Konoha none of the things that she had described resembled anyplace or anyone in the village. Who was this girl? Was she really from Konoha? He had to ask her.

"Tell me, do you remember ever being in this village, in Konoha?"

She though about it.

"No, I don't remember being here, but I really don't remember much of where I've been."

"When I found you, you were wearing a Konoha headband. Only shinobi from this village can wear it. This means that you were probably born here and at some point you left this village."

She thought about what he had said. Could it be that she was from that village? She really didn't remember much. Then it hit her. He was right, she was from that village. She vaguely remembered being there when she was younger, but should she really tell him that? It was true that he had saved her life, but could she trust him? She didn't know him and she didn't know what he wanted. She decided to keep quiet…at least for now.

"I don't know. I don't remember."

He sighed. It would be hard to find out who this girl was. The door opened and the Hokage stepped in. He looked at the girl and smiled. Now, he could get some answers.

"Hokage-sama, it's good that you're here. She appears to have lost her memory. She doesn't remember who she is or where she's from."

The Hokage frowned. That would make things a lot more difficult. He looked at the girl and wondered who she was. He usually remembered the people from the village, but he didn't recognize this girl. Not to mention that since she looked to be about Kakashi's age he should have recognized her.

"Tell me, is there anything you remember that can help us find out who you are? A name or something like that?"

She looked out the window while she thought about what to say. She had actually remembered a few things about herself, but she wondered if she should tell them. She finally decided to humor them with a bit of information as they had helped her after all.

"My name is Rei."

_**End Chapter Two**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and it will be short until I get more reviews. Please review the more reviews I get the more I write and the sooner I get them the sooner I update. Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to Lycan180 and The Scarecrows's Weasel for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rei was released from the hospital and was now examining the place where she would be staying. She was looking around her room when she felt someone's presence by the door. She turned around to see Kakashi standing there.

"I hope you like your room. The Hokage said that you will be staying with me until we find out something about you. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. Thank you for taking me into your home without knowing who I am."

"Well, it can't be helped. And don't worry, I'm happy to help."

Rei smiled at him. He had proven to be very nice while she was at the hospital. He had gone to visit her every day and had stayed to talk to her for a while. She had also met his students. They were also very nice children although they had their quirks. There was Sasuke who was a bit grumpy, but overall nice. Sakura was also very sweet, but she was a bit boy obsessed or rather Sasuke obsessed. Naruto was the strangest one. He was sweet and happy, but she couldn't help but think that he had had a rough life. She could see it in his eyes. Still, he had a look of determination that she liked.

"I am very grateful for your kindness. I guess that I am in your debt. I look forward to the day when I can repay you."

"Please, there is no need for you to do anything. For now I think that you should rest and try to remember anything that could help us figure out who you are."

"I'm afraid I have already rested enough while I was at the hospital. I think I would like to take a walk around town. I'll be living here so I think that I should get used to it."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, that's alright. You've done enough for me already. Besides, maybe all I need is some time to think."

Kakashi nodded and she left.

* * *

Rei walked around the village for a while. She looked at all of the different stores and all of the people outside. She liked the village. Everyone looked happy and peaceful. As she looked around the village, no, around her new home she couldn't help but think that she would like living there.

She walked for a while longer and went up to the Monument of the Hokages to look at the sunset. After that she went back home. She didn't want Kakashi to worry about her. As she walked back she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She kept walking, but the feeling didn't leave her. Suddenly she heard someone approaching her. She turned around and was relieved to see Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi-san."

"Hello, Rei, I was worried, you had been gone for a while, so I decided to look for you. It's good to see you're fine."

"I'm sorry for making you worry. It's just that the village is so beautiful I lost track of the time, then I stopped to see the sunset before heading back."

"It's alright. I'm glad you like the village. You should get used to it since it will be your new home."

She smiled at him and they walked back together.

* * *

As they walked back home they failed to notice that they were being watched. This person was particularly interested in Rei. He smirked as he looked at the girl.

"Soon, Rei-chan, I will have you back and when I have you you'll regret having betrayed me."

The man left and went to plan the downfall of Rei.

_**End Chapter Three**_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it even though it was mega short. I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I couldn't resist my evil urges. Anyways, please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. Please don't send me any death threats. I already had to change my e-mail. Just kidding, but not really. Anyways, please be patient waiting for the updates. I have lots of schoolwork and I have other stories to write and things to do. Thanks to Lycan180, The Scarecrows's Weasel, and Dragon Alchemist for reviewing. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the lovely Rei.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rei and Kakashi arrived at the home that they now shared and Rei welcomed the warmth that the room offered.

"You must be hungry, I'll go make dinner." Kakashi said.

"Do you want any help?"

"No, that's alright. It wouldn't be right to make a guest work especially one that has just been released from the hospital."

Kakashi entered the kitchen and she could hear him cooking. He stuck his head out of the kitchen to look at her.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I cook. I should be done by the time you're done."

Rei went to take a shower while Kakashi made dinner. As she showered she thought of what she had managed to remember. She frowned as she thought of her past, or at least the part she knew about. She had found out that she was not an average person and that she had been involved with some very intimidating people. She couldn't remember who they were or why she had worked with them, but she remembered that they were not very pleasant people. She wished that she could remember more about her past, but she figured that with time her memories would return.

Then she thought of Kakashi. He was really nice and she liked him. Because of that she didn't want to get him involved in the matters of her past. She would feel bad if she put him in danger. Still, she didn't really know what had happened to her and why she was there. All she had was a faint outline of her past. She sighed and stepped out of the shower. She got dressed and went to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she saw that Kakashi was done cooking and he was putting the food on two plates. They ate and talked for a while. Rei had to be careful to not let anything that she had remembered slip.

"So, have you remembered anything yet?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I haven't. All I know is my name. I wish I knew something that could help."

"It's alright, your name is good enough for now. The Hokage may be able to find out something about you using it. If you lived here before then you should have some records. The Hokage will find them soon and then we can see who you are."

She smiled, but inside she was cursing herself.

'_Damn it! I shouldn't have given them my name.'_ She thought.

"Well, maybe you should get some rest. It's late and you need your sleep. Maybe if you sleep you'll remember something."

"Yeah"

Kakashi took her to his room. She would be sleeping there for a while and Kakashi would sleep on the couch.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kakashi left and Rei sighed. She had to do something to keep the Hokage from finding out who she was. She wasn't sure who she was and she really wanted to know, but if she was involved with dangerous people she didn't want them to know. She wondered if she could somehow get the files without anyone finding out. She sighed. She knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't afford to get caught. They still didn't know who she was and it would be bad if they suspected her of being a criminal.

She sighed as she looked out of the window and decided to get some sleep. She turned around and was about to get into bed when a kunai flew past her and was embedded in the wall. She was surprised and although she really didn't know who she was her instinct made her drop to the ground and take out a kunai. She sent out some of her chakra to try to detect if anyone was outside. When she saw that she was alone she stood up cautiously and walked to where the kunai was. There was a note tied to it. She took it and read it.

_I know who you are. If you want to learn about your past go to memorial at the training grounds two days from now. _

_P.S. You can't outrun your past, you can't escape your destiny._

She frowned as she read the note again. Who had sent the note? What did they mean? She found herself confused by the cryptic note. However, beyond her confusion there was fear. She was afraid of what would happen if she went to meet the person that had written the note, but she was also afraid of what would happen if she didn't go. She thought about what to do and finally decided that she had to go. If she didn't go who was to say that the person would just leave her alone? Maybe by not showing up she would just anger them. Still, if she was to go she had to find a way to go without Kakashi noticing. That would be complicated. She sighed and got into bed. She would think things through when she woke up. For now she felt tired, probably because of all the things that had happened lately.

_**End Chapter Four**_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I am very busy with homework and my other stories which I am writing. At least I got to update today. Anyways, please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have seven stories now. One is on hiatus, four are new, one will end soon, but will have a sequel and the other one is a bit over half way through. As you can see I am very busy. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rei walked around the marketplace looking at all of the things that were being sold. She looked at the people around her and smiled a bit. She liked Konoha and she hoped that she would be able to stay there, but she wasn't sure anymore. What if she was dangerous? She doubted that they would let her stay there under those circumstances. She sighed. She had been thinking about that for a while.

She hadn't told Kakashi anything about what she remembered, but there wasn't much anyways. Although. What she had managed to salvage from the depths of her memory were not the best memories one could have. They were memories of pain, sorrow, hate, anger. She didn't want to remember those things and she didn't want to go back to a life that was filled with suffering. However, she knew that if she had done wrong in the past she would not be allowed to stay. If she was a criminal she would probably be treated as one. Still, she had other memories. They were memories of when she was much younger. She remembered playing in a forest and going to the marketplace. She hadn't told Kakashi, but Konoha showed up in some of her dreams and memories.

As she kept walking she remembered the note that she had received. She frowned. She was supposed to meet them today. Either they had planned this or they were extremely lucky. Kakshi just happened to be out on a mission with his team so she was free to do whatever she wanted. She thought about what she should do. If she met whoever had left the note she could be in trouble, but if she didn't she didn't think that they would let her go that easily. She could tell by the way they sounded in the letter that these people would meet her even if she didn't want to. She sighed. It looked like she had no choice.

* * *

Kakashi was traveling with his team once again. They were heading home after a mission. It had been a simple mission, but Naruto had once again succeeded in complicating it. This led to Sasuke mocking him, Naruto trying to fight him, and Sakura threatening and beating Naruto. He sighed. Even when they were constantly fighting and getting on his nerves he was happy to have them around.

As they walked he thought about Rei. He wondered what she was doing and hoped that she was fine. She hadn't really wanted to leave her alone, but he really didn't have a choice. He sighed. He had talked with the Hokage various times and he still hadn't found out anything about the girl. He wondered who she was and what they would do with her when they found out. He knew that of she had once lived in Konoha they would allow her to stay, but if she turned out to be dangerous he wasn't sure of what they would do. He was sure that she was a good person, but there was no way of knowing for sure, not until she remembered or they found out by themselves. He made up his mind to talk to her when he got back and try to help her remember something about her past. He could only imagine how hard it must be not know who you are or where you belong. With that thought he continued on his way back home along with his students.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Rei was going to the training grounds. She arrived there and went to the memorial stone. She sat down next to it and sighed. The person that had sent her the note had not specified when they would meet her and so she would have to wait. She wondered who it was that had sent the note.

As she sat there thinking she failed to notice someone approach her. She was startled when the person behind her spoke in a deep, smooth voice.

"Hello, Rei."

She looked up and saw a young man around her age or maybe a few years younger. He had long black hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail. Some stray strands of hair framed his thin and pale, yet handsome face. She looked at his onyx eyes and saw very little emotion in them. He was wearing a black shirt with a large collar, like Sasuke's and some white capris. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. I have known you for a while."

"You have?"

"Yes, in fact I came to see how you were doing. I see your memory hasn't improved much, but at least you remember your name."

She looked down at the ground. He sat down next to her and sighed.

"Have you come to take me away?" She asked.

"No."

Rei looked up wondering why he had come.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, at first I was going to tell you a bit about who you are, but I think it's better if you find out for yourself."

"What?!? No, you have to tell me what you know, please."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because you are a shinobi. You have to be strong and find out for yourself."

She looked away and he stood up.

"Are you leaving so soon?"

"I can't stay for long."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, then something occurred to her.

"Are you…a missing nin?"

He turned to look at her with a calm expression. Suddenly he smirked.

"Yes."

"Then, that means, that I am one too, right?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"No."

"Then who am I?"

"I told you. You'll have to find out on your own. Now, I have to leave, but I will be back to check up on you. Make sure not to leave this village unless you have to and if you remember something don't tell them."

Itachi turned to leave, but stopped and turned to look at her.

"When you remember who you are I will come to you. Do not leave with anyone else." With that he left.

Rei just sat there for a while trying to process what had just happened. So she had associated with missing nin. That was definitely not a good sign. She wondered who Itachi really was. She would have to find out later. She sat there for a while longer and then headed back to what was her home, at least for now.

* * *

Itachi watched Rei leave and smirked. He went back to meet with Kisame. Once he was there he changed back into his Akatsuki cloak and they left.

"So, how did things go with the girl?"

"She doesn't remember anything. This should make it easier for us to get her. We just have to make sure that she doesn't know what we are after."

"Does that mean we have to be nice to her?"

"Yes, at least until we capture her. If we do things right she might even come with us willingly."

"So, how many lies did you tell her, Itachi?" Kisame asked, smirking.

"I didn't lie."

Kisame looked at him for a few seconds.

"I just told her she was a shinobi and that we would be watching her. I told he I would return for her."

"But, you didn't tell her who you were." Kisame said slyly.

"I did."

Kisame looked at him in disbelief, but remained quiet. Sometimes he just didn't understand the kid.

_**End Chapter Five**_

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I had problems with my computer. Thanks to Lyris88 for reviewing. Please review, reviews for this story haven't been too good and that just makes me not want to write it and so it takes a longer time for me to update. I have other stories and some of them are really good as far as reviews go and I like writing for those because I know people will review. So, the sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely ****Rei**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rei arrived at her new home and after cooking she sat on the couch. She felt tired and confused because of what Itachi had told her. She wondered who he was, but knew that she couldn't ask anyone, not if he was a missing nin. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to relax. As she thought of what had happened she realized how lonely she felt. She didn't know anyone and she didn't even know who she was. She wished Itachi had told her more about who she was. For some reason she felt that she wanted to see him again. He was the only clue to her past she had and she wanted to talk to him and ask him about her past. She wanted to know who he was to her and how they had met.

As she thought about these things it occurred to her that she really had no idea of who he was to her. Was he a comrade? Was he a friend? Did he love her? It was confusing and she found that the more she thought about these things the more confused she was. She went upstairs to take a shower and when she was done she heard the door open. She knew it was Kakashi and so she went to greet him. He smiled when he saw her, or at least she thought he smiled. It was hard to tell because of his mask.

"Hello, Rei-chan."

"Welcome back, Kakashi-san."

"There's no need to be so formal, after all we're roommates for now."

Rei smiled at him. Fro some reason she found that she felt better when he was home. His company was soothing in a strange way. Although she didn't know him she liked to be around him. After all, he was the one who saved her life. But it was more than that.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

Rei led him to the kitchen and he sat down at the table and watched her as she served him some food. She set the food before him and sat across from him at the table after she had gotten some food for herself.

"So, how was your day, Rei-chan? I hope you weren't too bored."

"Oh, well, I just went for a walk around town and then I came back and made some dinner."

"Well, sorry about leaving you alone, but taking you on a mission could be too dangerous."

"It's alright, I don't mind."

They ate and Kakashi told Rei about the mission. She listened to him talking, or at least she pretended to listen. She was thinking of Itachi again. Kakashi noticed that something wasn't right.

"Is something bothering you?"

Rei was taken by surprise, but she smiled at him.

"No, everything is fine."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment.

"Rei, if you need to talk, you can always talk to me."

"Don't worry about me Kaksahi-san, I'm fine."

He sighed.

"Right, then I guess I'll go to bed. I have another mission tomorrow."

"Goodnight then."

He stood up and went to his room. Rei stayed to clean up in the kitchen. Once she was done she went to her room to try to get some sleep. She laid down after changing her clothes and found that she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get Itachi out of her mind. She wanted to know more about who she was and he was the only person who knew anything about her. Still, something wasn't right about him. She felt uneasy while she was with him. She sighed and tried to sleep. She kept turning in her bed and as hard as she tried couldn't fall asleep. There was something that was bothering her. She sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. When she go tot the kitchen she saw Kakashi was there.

"Oh, hello Rei-chan. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Well, would you like some water?"

"Yes, please."

Kakashi gave her a glass with water and she took it from him muttering a thank you. She looked at the water and saw her reflection. She found it both funny and sad how even her own reflection seemed so strange to her. Kakashi saw that something was bothering her and decided to see if he could do anything to help.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

She hesitated and Kakashi just looked at her patiently.

"Why don't we sit down so you can tell me what's bothering you?"

He said leading her to the living room couch.

"Well, I don't want to bother you Kakashi-san. I mean, you should get some rest."

"Yes, well, you should get some rest too, but something tells me that you won't be able to sleep until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing really. It's just that…I feel lost….I want to know who I am, but I fear that I won't be able to…I haven't been able to remember anything and what I have been able to remember doesn't seem like a good sign."

She said the last part without realizing it and so Kakashi was surprised when she admitted that she had remembered something else. She looked away from him.

"You remembered something?"

"Not much."

"What did you remember?"

She hesitated, but she saw that he would make her tell him and so she gave up. She was about to tell him what she remembered when it occurred to her that she might be able to learn more about Itachi without telling him that she had talked to him.

"I remembered a man."

"Who?"

"His name was Itachi Uchiha. I think he was a criminal."

Kakashi froze. He looked at the girl before him and saw nothing but confusion. He sighed, she didn't know who he was, and yet she knew him.

"Yes, he is a criminal. He is the one responsible for the death of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke is the only one he left alive, they are brothers."

Rei didn't know what to say. He had made her feel uneasy when they talked, but she would never have thought that he was responsible for so many deaths. He seemed so nice to her. Kakashi watched her carefully, observing her reaction. She was shocked and puzzled, but there was nothing in her face that showed that she knew Itachi. Still, if she knew Itachi and she was still alive, there had to be a reason why he was associated with her. He knew that of she was useful to him he would look for her and when he found her he would do anything to take her back. For a moment he wondered if Itachi had something to do with her memory loss. Kakashi decided that she would have to be under some kind of protection while she was in Konoha, but what if Itachi didn't know she was there. No, he was too smart, he would already know.

He looked down at the girl next to him and saw that she was slowly falling asleep. He allowed her to lean on him and soon she had drifted off to sleep. He smiled and picked her up gently so as to not wake her. She clung onto him and he sighed knowing it would be hard to put her down now. He took her to her room and laid her down, but she refused to release her grip on him. He found that she was stronger than she looked. He sat on the bed and was about to get free when she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Itachi."

He looked at her and he could see her brow furrowing. She looked scared, as if she was having a nightmare. Either that or she was remembering something. If that was the case, he wasn't sure it was a good memory.

"Itachi, what did you do to this girl?" He said.

He sighed and crawled into bed next to her. He held her close to him, trying to provide her with some comfort. Soon he had fallen asleep.

_**End Chapter Six**_

**Hope you guys liked it and please review. The sooner you review the sooner I update and the more reviews I receive the more I write. Sayonara!**


End file.
